This Surely is a Dream
by PavedWithBadIntentions
Summary: Mr. Big Bad Drug Dealer meets the innocent mystery girl of his dreams and she's only oh too willing to help him achieve his darkest needs.


**Eli=19**

**Clare=16**

**Yeah, ages are changed up a bit.**

**This story was inspired by Sex and Candy by Marcy Playground. I listened to some other songs in the mean time of writing this…but the plot is driven by this lovely song!**

**Nooooow, this will be a little different from what you have seen from me so far on many accounts. **

**The first being that I will not once use anyone's name. It's a style I've always wanted to try out. It's incase any of you out there want to put a different pairing in place of the one I had in mind. **

**Secondly, this is a one-shot that will be a little dark and totally AU. Don't try to tell me, "Clare would never do this." or, "Eli would never deal drugs." Cause guess what, kiddies? In this world, they do**.

**As you all should know by now (And if you're a new-comer to my work..welcome aboard!) my stories are M on usually a few different fronts. But mainly on the sexual situations. This one will be different. It implies a few illegal things…but hey. I find this writing fun.**

**I really wanna give a few authors a shout out and brief explanation to why I find them so stellar. I will do more everyyytime. Or at least 'til I run out of authors... And I have over 14 planned (:**

**For this time…four authors!**

_**Liekomgz- **_Yeah, she's pretty damn awesome. She knows how to write with some exceptional skill that is greatly varied. You should read her stories because she is very diverse with her stories in a way that showcases her skill.

_**Verbal Acuity- **_My love, my twin. She is the silliest goose to ever inhabit the earth. When she's not making interesting collages of her favorite Chambers' twin, she has some mad writing abilities. Why should you read her stuff? Her Eli is one of the best I've ever seen. And considering she usually writes in his POV…you're sure to have your mind blown.

_**WAZAM**_- Holy Mary, Jesus, and Joseph this girl can WRITE. She sets some pretty outstanding goals for herself in every piece she writes and always exceeds them in full. If you like reading stories with gorgeous details and wonderful character development; look no further.

_**ZephyrHearts**_- She writes so fast, it's insane. Sometimes I'll see three updates in a day and all I can think is, "Wow." And they are still full of amazing quality and are well written. She's written so many stories that if you were to start now, you'd be reading for weeks! She knows what's up with smut. I'll say no more. ;)

**They all inspire me so much! And not to mention, they are some of the sweetest girls EVER. Mmmmmkay then.**

**SO. ALL MY MALAYSIAN VIEWERS…THIS GOES OUT TO YOU. I LOVE YOU WHOEVER YOU ARE AND HAVE MADE IT MY GOAL TO FIND OUT MORE ABOUT YOUR MYSTERIOUS COUNTRY. **

**Review if you enjoyed. I like long reviews. And who knows, maybe I'll update Saturday as well! (If I get some mad inspiration somehow)**

**

* * *

**

I took a long drag on my cigarette. Maybe if I kept this going, the smoke filling my lungs would raise my body temperature. Wishful thinking never really got anyone anywhere, though. It had provided some comfort at the very least. It was bone-chillingly cold outside on this groggy November day. The clouds drearily hung with gray with smog; no promise of rain to rid the moisture deprived air. I exhaled, watching the smoke leave from my lips into the air to further pollute the surrounding area. I leaned against the rough brick wall. thinking if _only I had a real job. _One with an actual paycheck that involved taxes to be taken from what I made and all that jazz.

But no. Instead, I chose to drop out of school. It actually did seem like a smart idea at the time, truth be told. No one really graduated from schools around this town. Even if you did, chances were you weren't going anywhere. And then those few lucky ones who got out only did so 'til they dropped-out of college or came back out of their own freewill after graduation. It was a pitiful fate no matter what chose. I decided to further my education in areas other than the classroom. And I was fine with what I had chosen. Oddly enough, my choices had never stopped me from getting anything or anyone I have ever wanted.

I broke out of my pensive thoughts for a few brief seconds as I watched a man walk past me, flowers in hand. He was dressed very professionally. If one didn't look too closely, they would surely assume this man was one of great importance and bringing a token of affection to his lucky love interest. Luckily, you have me to fill you in on the truth of matters. I'm a people of reader of sorts. When I stared at the man for those short seconds, I could see the look in his eyes. Guilt and the need to shed it. He cheated. She doesn't know. But if he keeps her in the delusion that he's her one-and-only, there shouldn't ever be any trouble. He'll probably do the act again tonight. And tomorrow exact his guilt through gifts. This man is such a common creature of humanity.

Anyways, back to me. Me and my tragic life story focused on why I live the way I do…and how I got there.

What do I do to afford my pathetic life-style? Simple, really. I like to call it "assisting the would-be's." Or dealing. Dealing to all those little kids who would have, could have been something great. Hell, maybe I could have been something great, but I was "assisted" much too early to have had a real chance. I'm still there. Mentally, and all. I used to be smart; now I'm wise. I've lived a thousand life times and yet I haven't broken out of the teens yet. Granted, I had only a few months to go.

So are you waiting to hear the part of where my mother wished I never was born or that possibly my father beat me? If so, you might as well give up on those ideas. I never had a special child-hood experience other than my own tendencies to explain why I am who I am. It really did trip up all those shrinks to find out my parents were happily married, and successful in their own pursuits. They have one other child, too. I never tried to rebel from my family. I simply existed the way I was made to. My sister wasn't that sibling from hell who tried to make me snap, or made me feel bad for my choices. On top of that, I was the first person my age to use. I even found the dealer. I made it happen. I guess I'm just a little deranged.

While I was amidst my thoughts, a girl with bouncing curls walked right past me, turning into the door to the apartments. She winked straight at me before opening the door and disappearing inside. The cigarette dropped straight from my mouth onto the ground. I didn't even bother to attempt to save it. I'd seen her around. It's hard to miss her. Whenever I had seen her in the past, she always caught my gaze, and let it linger within hers in a way that made me never want to look away. Never bothered to learn her name, but I don't do that with anyone, really.

But her…She wore black leather knee high boots with those faded jean skirts that gave her an innocent seductive quality. A trait that emanated off her so freely. God knows what she was wearing underneath the winter jacket she wore, but I wouldn't mind finding out. Not by force. I'd never needed to take anything by force into my entire life. People enjoyed giving me what I wanted without me even asking. Would she be different? Her face was so sweet looking. So corruptible. Or was she just as corrupted as I was?

Why do I care? But the feeling of being chilled to the bone, not only from the weather made me fully cogniscent that she was all I wanted to care about. In fact, all I have ever dreamt about. I even fancied to fantasize about her every time after seeing her somewhere. But I had to admit, I liked not knowing her name. It preserves the perfection that would be tarnished if she was to be called by only one name. I could worship her through so many other names.

Last time I remembered, though, Ms. Corruption didn't live in my apartment complex. So what the hell was she doing here? I stepped on the butt of my cig and retraced her path to my door a minute or so after. After taking note of the slight warmth the complex offered, I looked around the bottom floor, there was no reason she'd be coming to visit anyone here. I live in a very unusual apartment complex. I own it. Tax-free money does come in handy from time-to-time. Only, I rent out the rooms in a hotel sort of way. I don't call it a hotel because that would force me to undergo a lot of regulations and inspectors stopping by quarterly. So instead, I make advantage of getting a decent profit off of renting out rooms. No one really sleeps in them unless they're crashing from a drug-induced haze. My room was on the third floor away from most of the temporary tenants.

I walked up the stairs carefully, paying attention to every detail to see if my mystery girl had left any signs of where she had gone off to. As I reached the second floor, I walked slowly down it. Listening to the thudding, screams, and the furniture squeaking inside of the rooms I was passing. How unsanitary it must be in some of them. So disgusting and filthy. Just like the people who occupied them for that period of time. But what did that make me for owning the location of their debauchery?

Would it make me even more twisted if I said I found joy in very few things other than enabling others to lead sin-filled lives? Either way, your opinion isn't changing what gets my blood racing.

Speaking of accelerated heart rates and unsteadied breathing, I spotted a colorful bag dropped at the end of the hallway right at the foot of the staircase that led up to my floor. I took a deep breath in the realization that it was hers. I had no doubt about that. She was here. And even closer to my destination than I thought. I picked it up and brought it to my face to inhale the scent of her that had slowly permeated its way into the fabric of the bag. It was sweet, and yet not flowery. More so smooth and by far more delicious than any scent I had ever come across before.

I never had recalled being this anxious. Maybe the first time before I tried a new drug, sure. The possibilities of the unknown always did drive me towards the edge so quickly. After that, nothing seemed to fully compare.

I'd been with others of extreme mystique and wondrous enchantments…but something about her was just so much more. She captivated me and we had never traded a single word yet. But her actions spoke for so much more than any string of words I have ever witnessed.

I treaded up the stairs in time with my overly slowed heart rate. There was a good chance she wouldn't even be anywhere near my room. But just the thought that she could be sent pleasant chills up and down my spine. I stopped for a moment, half way up the stairs. Clutching the bag in his hand, I exhaled sharply and closed my eyes before carrying on and reaching the top of the stairs.

I could see from there that my apartment door was open. Not only that, but soft music was flowing out in a rhythmic beat. My steps became heavier. I wanted to dash into my room. This seemed all to good to be true. I mean honestly, how often do mysterious dream girls wander up to your place and fulfill your wildest fantasies? But I had to remind myself that I couldn't say I've had that happen either. This could all just be a sick, twisted dream. If not a dream, something more tragic or horror-esque. For all I know she in there with a trusty blade ready to gut me like a pig. But for optimism's sake, I hope she's there for friendlier purpose.

I had made it past two rooms when I saw one of her boots on the ground. The other was a few more feet down the hallway. I picked them both up and put-what I could fit of them- into her bag. I don't think any one has made me so riled up before in my life. I don't even know what I'll do when I see her. Claim her as mine? Use her? But wait, under the circumstances and considering that she was the one stringing me along, wouldn't she be the one using me?

I finally reached the door before my room. I could hear my heart beat clearly. Every noise was so much more audible as the adrenaline flooded through my vascular system. Fight or flight instincts were trying to take over me, even though I had trained myself so diligently to not feel common emotions people seemed to afflicted with. But she made me feel.

I forced myself to turn the corner, gripping the edges of the door frame. Once I was fully in the door way, all thoughts became confirmed or denied accordingly: Yes, she was there. No, she didn't have any noticeable weapon. And something in her eyes indicated she wanted something from me.

She was seated in my chair off to the side of the room. She wasn't sitting in conventional pose. Her head rested against one arm rest, while her knees were bent around the other. She seemed to be enjoy herself in this lounging position.

"Took you long enough," She said with a jovial tone. So many questions flooded into my mind. Her simple statement had indicated she was very much so in the right room and hadn't wandered in here by mistake. It also meant she knew more about me than I knew about her. I sifted through all my trivial and urgent questions, finding the one that hopefully would be the least rhetorical.

"Why and what are you doing here?" I honestly could say I was doing a good job at keeping myself externally indifferent. I knew my eyes were giving me away in vivid detail, and I knew even more directly what she was concentrating her intent gaze on my betraying eyes at the very moment I looked at her. I couldn't say I hadn't thought of this exact moment over and over. It was all so surreal, I felt as if I need to thrown into a bath of ice water too see if this was reality or another dream.

She stalked over to me, letting her natural physique be displayed in the most flattering of ways as she moved. She gave me a once over and smirked before biting her bottom lip in a curious manner.

"Let's just say you've struck my interest…and I want to see if you live up to the curiosity you've incited within me."

I titled my head and drew my eyebrows closer together. I weighed her words. So she noticed me too. And not only that, there _was _something there when she'd look back at me all those times in the past. My breathing started to pick up again.

"Elaborate, girl. If you will."

I had to stay in control. Had to make sure she didn't think she had the upper hand. She was obviously younger. Possibly young enough to make her proximity to me illegal. If I showed too much interest, I risked her having all the power. And after all those heated dreams that I was always so painfully awaken from, I needed to possess her in every sense that word could possibly mean.

"Don't put on that front, now. I've seen the way you look at me…" She dragged out the last word and brought a hand to the middle of her jacket and tugged the zipper down teasingly. I just noticed she had been swaying to the beat of the music the whole time she had been standing, but now it was more evident. She parted her lips and closed her eyes tight shut for a moment. She let out a little moan before opening her now clouded eyes.

"Just thinking about the way you look at me makes me wet. If you're capable of even half of the intensity your gaze possesses…then my effort of finding you won't have been in vain." By the time she reached her last sentence, she had succeeded in having the jacket unzipped.

I had heard every single sound that had taken place as if this shitty apartment of mine had surround sound HD speakers that projected the sound in a new and all-consuming way. The individual clicks her zipper made as it unlinked itself even became loud and clear. Her voice was sleek and driven. She chose her words carefully. I gulped audibly as she pulled her jacket off and let it fall to the ground. My eyes beheld this illegal temptress in a strapless corset that didn't even reach her mid waist. I didn't know where to stop looking.

I finally looked into her eyes again to find her smiling.

"Ah yes, there it is. You look so depraved of every essential need. I can't help but to want to see the look of you getting what you obviously want."

She closed her eyes, letting her words become a reality in her mind. She tilted her head back and let out an even louder moan. She smoothed her hands over the inward curves of her waist, and down over her hips and thighs. Her hands led my eyes like a puppy on a leash. I wanted to replace her hands, but I feared she would evaporate in a cruel way dreams sometimes did.

She raised her arms above her head, her left hand grasping her right wrist and began rotating her hips in a dance of seduction before me.

"You could just stand there, watching me…which would probably be enough to get me off…or you could assist me in the task. I won't ask again, though. I'm a one time deal. I find you. No regrets or mistakes made. Not with me."

My eyes widened severely at her disclaimer. I was frozen in my place. Where in the world did they make such amazing creatures like this one? I wanted to keep her forever at my bedside, to rule over for all time. But this was apparently a once in a life time opportunity, as she had clearly stated. And I had to admire her word choice. Assist? Well of course I'd love nothing more. It's my specialty after all.

I closed the distance with two quick steps. She didn't stop her swaying. I ran the side of my index finger down the side of her cheek. She looked up into my eyes with the same type of longing I had in her eyes. How long had she imagined this?

Her soft skin felt so much more unbelievably better than any fantasy I could have ever conjured. I moved my hands hastily down her back and over her nice ass. I cupped her from the bottom and brought her even closer. My knee rested in between her legs and she let out a soft gasp as her movements now caused a friction she couldn't ignore.

When she tilted her head back again, I took the opportunity to kiss her. I had been anticipating this for what seemed like forever. We skipped the introductory phase of testing out the waters, and her tongue quickly found mine. She tasted like hard candy. Even faintly like a sour apple flavor. It only urged me on to begin moving to the rhythm of the music playing myself, pressing my leg against her clothed center more firmly. She moaned into my mouth and I pushed her back onto the bed which was located right behind her. Although I did not have that many people up in my bed, it didn't mean it reeked any less of sex and the smells it leaves as an after math.

I kneeled over her and crossed my arms at the bottom of my shirt to allow my hands to grasp the hem on my shirt. Pulling it up and over my head, and flinging it off to the ground. As much as I wanted to ravage her and finish as quickly as possible, the idea that I only had once chance to enjoy her allowed me to see I'd have to elongate this as long as possible. I was past the idea of this being a dream. It was far too much a reality. My every nerve was on end and I was already so incredibly turned on, no dream would ever compare again. If only my daily life had her in it.

Her. I wouldn't be able to say her name when I did reach my end which would inevitably arrive with the way she squirmed underneath me. Running her hands up and down the planes of my torso. Her fingertips were so cold against my skin. It made wince and gasp at the contrasting temperatures. It was similar to running warm water over cold skin. That stinging feeling that takes over the skin for the time being. It was just painful enough to bear. It sent goose bumps across my entire body.

Once her hands had warmed up a bit against my skin, I was able to concentrate again. I leant down and started to kiss her neck in the same unapoligitive way I had done with her lips. She let out silky moans that reached my ears even closer now that I was so near to her. I worked my way up to her ear, whispering in the lowest octave possible, "What's your name, beautiful?"

I could feel the shivers I sent down her spine. I smirked against her skin. "That'd take all the fun away from this. You know just as well as I, that if you wanted to…you'd already know it."

I let my forearms go slack and rested my weight on top of her in my exasperation. She was right. But it was a bit too late now to do anything to alter past mistakes. It's not like I thought my very own mystery girl would appear in my room begging for me to take her in all honestly.

I rested my head in the crook of her neck for a few seconds before remembering that as long as she stayed in this city, I would find out who she was. She was gently playing with my hair. Her actions were really quite innocent, despite how down right sexy they tended to be.

She continued to allow her fingers to delicately roam down my neck, and soon over my shoulder blades. I was resting in between her legs by this point. It was actually relaxing. These gentle ministrations. At the same time, her lightest caresses set me on edge. I eased my hands down her sides, gripping at her bare waist. "You know, I'm not your boyfriend. There's no need to be so…sweet with me."

"Oh really? And here I was thinking this was a romantic date. Look, I was just waiting for you to live up to the standards I have for you." I looked up at her incredulously.

"You have standards for a man you don't even know…and what are they exactly?"

She laughed at me, flipping us around so she was now on top of me, straddling my waist.

"Well," She started, tracing a line from my neck down to my sternum, "I expected you to be a man overcome with lust and need to corrupt anything resembling innocence."

I muttered a curse under my breath. "Close enough…but I do have self control. Go on."

She scooted back a bit, causing her soaked panties to brush over my now painful erection, still covered by unnecessary pants.

What a fucking little tease.

"I now see that. It was a slight miscalculation on my part. But I do like a challenge." She smiled sweetly and then went to kiss me. This kiss was totally controlled by her. The rate, length, she even moved her hands to prevent mine from leaving my sides. This domineering side of her only made me want my control back all the more. I should have never questioned my original intentions. They would have prevented this torture.

One of her hands crept towards mine, taking it in her own hand to bring it up to her breast. She squeezed her hand over mine, and I only too happily took the hint and began massaging her breast as her hands went back to rest on my chest. She whimpered as my other hand took care of her other breast for a moment before she moved my hands away again. I would never be able to have my way with her if she kept this up. She leant down to tease my skin with open mouth kisses accompanied with nips against my chest and abdomen. I tried to shift my position in the least. This was not the most comfortable position to be in. She continually moved back more with every lower kiss. When she reached the tops on my pants, she looked up at me, a grin fixed on her cute little face, before she made haste with her hands and undid my belt with nimble fingers.

With the quick metallic sounds of unfastened buttons and the speedy undoing of a zipper she was tugging down my pants before I had time to fully enjoy the sight of it. This left her in more clothing than I was in. Once again, allowing her all the power. She was smirking at me, a giggle fighting to escape from her pretty little lips. Her one hand slipped to the place a few inches above my boxers, grazing her fingers around the area. Just as her motions became soothing again; she slipped a finger under the elastic, teasing me in ways I didn't know were possible.

That was it.

I had no self-control left anymore. It had been slowly scorched away with her teasing touching and comatose-inducing stares. She wanted to see a man broken down into nothing more than lust and primal instincts. Well she was about to get exactly what she wanted. So was I, though.

I rolled us over to bring me hovering over her. She smirked at me, her eyes wandering my face.

"Oh there you are, my sweet corrupter."

Her sweet voice was almost taunting. She was aware of my state, and yet she acted like it was nothing. She was good. But she was about to find out how much better my years over her had made me.

"You don't know the meaning of that word, little girl," I said, nipping at the shell of her ear. She moaned in earnest, gripping the back of my shoulders. I rolled my hips against hers, making her try to cling to me tighter. "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers? You've entered a very, very dangerous territory. Don't be surprised if you never make it back to mommy and daddy." With every other word, my hips met hers again. It was comfortable for me, but I imagine it was getting worse for her. I could feel how wet she was even through the few layers of clothes we had left on. I could also feel the precum beginning to drip down my leg to luckily be absorbed by my still remaining boxers.

I took a moment to admire her. Her face was no longer fixed in that innocent look merriment. It was contorted in the intense mixture of pleasure and the pain of not reaching the full extent of it. I pulled away to remove the little top she had on, pleasantly surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra. There wasn't anything fake about her. I suppose I couldn't be too surprised after all the things she had already done. I watched her heaving chest, enjoying the effect I had on her. Her jean skirt didn't require and undoing of any buttons, so I simply just slid that down her lower half. She had caught her breath and moved to pull down my boxers before I could stop her. She succeeded in getting them down to mid thigh before I tried to stop her. But I figured she might as well carry on in removing them. Once she finished, I smirked devilishly at her and began kissing down the valley of her breasts and then cascading over the smooth skin of her stomach before reaching her sheer panties. I bit the top of them, and tugged them slowly down her thighs before getting the rest off with my hands. I saw her legs shake as I kissed my way back up her thighs. I made sure to get so very close to her shaved pussy, but not close enough to allow any alleviation.

She moaned and attempted to thrash underneath me, but to no avail. I kept her down with ease. I rolled my hips against her again, this time feeling the complete skin-on-skin contact. I grunted and repeated my motions. I wanted this so very badly, but she was going to have to cave first.

Moving my hand down her body, I slid my fingers in between her legs, eliciting a strangled moan from her. She bucked her hips, hoping I would respond more to her, give in to her.

Instead, I teased her further by encircling her clit with my forefinger while my middle finger trailed to her entrance. I inserted my digit inside her, hearing her scream out an obscenity. My index finger joined my middle finger inside her. She continuously moved her hips in the fashion she wanted me to follow.

I moved my fingers faster inside her and kissed her on the lips again. This way her curses were muffled by my lips and I could further keep in my mind how innocent I personally saw her to be. She clawed at my back, making me groan. I pulled fingers out of her and wiped them on the sheets. She bit my bottom lip and one of her hands tangled themselves into my hair and tugged rather hard. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I hope she didn't assume this was going to be simple missionary. If she did, she had miscalculated more than my level of self control.

I held onto her hips as I brought myself up to a kneeling position, causing the distance from her backside to the bed to elevate at a nice 45 degree angle. She squirmed to find balance on her forearms. One of my hands glided down her hips, stomach, and finally over her tits, while my other hand stayed firmly on her hips, keeping the position up.

She tried to raise herself up the short distance that would make us one. But she hadn't asked nicely yet. I rubbed myself against her to further incite her.

"Oh…my God" She could hardly say her words. I looked down into her eyes where I could hardly see her irises. She already started to gleam with the beautiful sheen that came with being hot and bothered. How much longer would she last?

My hand that was not holding her in place groped her breast, and I was rewarded with exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Just fuck me, please. I can't take this anymore." Her first sentence was said like a staccato, every word said individually in its own way. In contrast, her last sentence was elongated and every syllable fell into the other. The sound was more gorgeous than any symphony I had ever heard.

I brought my other hand up to her hip, gripping her carefully and slammed into her, gasping at how tight she was. With the way she talked I would have assumed she would have been quite the experienced little thing. Maybe she was just bestowed this gift of feeling virginal no matter the amount of sex she had. Either way, she felt better than any drug I had ever had the pleasure of using. Her body consumed mine in a way I can't even fully describe. I thrust into her, enjoying her screams of pleasure. Praising me, praising obscenities, praising false idles.

I gritted my teeth as she met my hips, thrust for thrust. My breathing became labored to the point of inhaling with both my mouth and nose to even get enough oxygen to stay conscious.

She curiously smirked at me, and before I had time to question it, she let her forearms go slack, throwing me off my balance just enough to make me drop her hips and fall on top of her. She laughed and rolled us around again. She propped herself up on my chest so that she was once again straddling me. She bit her lip at me, raising an eyebrow, as I watched attentively as she lowered herself onto my cock. She arched her back, and her head fell back. I gripped her hips and helped guide her in a varied circular motion.

She soon began moving on her own accord, which was just fine by me. I groaned every time she came down on my dick. The view of watching myself become engulfed inside her sent my mind reeling. She was breathing in short pants as I began to feel her clench around me. Her pace only accelerated even more. Her hands were behind her neck. My hands reached for her hips again, bringing her down more forcefully on my cock.

"Oh God…I'm gonna.." I grabbed her by her by the back of her hair and brought her face near my mouth. "That's right, cum for me. I want to see your face contort from the most pleasure you will ever feel." I let go of her hair, and she regained half of her sitting position again. She dug her nails into my chest, dragging them against my skin on occasion as she resumed her frantic movements.

Her fists clenched into little balls and she let out the loudest moan I had ever heard as I felt her walls repeatedly clenching my dick. Her face was even pretty like this. If not even more gorgeous than before. I flipped us around for a final time. I smirked at her surprised face. Did she think I was not going to want to finish?

I thrust into her with a new found vigor. I could still feel the residual effects of her orgasm. She wrapped her legs around me tighter than before. I drove into her so hard with every thrust knowing she wouldn't forget this for a very long time no matter how hard she tried. She bit into my neck with her teeth and that set me off. I grunted and felt myself empty into her, and felt her climax again. I continued a few more thrusts with half the energy of before. I pulled out of her, and rolled to her side.

"What. The. Fuck."

She laughed at my statement. Kissed my cheek, and sat up. "That's one I haven't heard before." She began searching for her clothes, not even looking back at me. I sat up and looked at her in disbelief.

"Really? I haven't dissuaded you from disappearing? Don't you want to make this more than a one time thing?"

She pulled on her skirt, and then her top. Looked at me with a gleam of intrigue.

"Hmm, maybe. You have to find me this time. Later, lover." With that she grabbed her bag with her shoes and was out the door. I fell back on my bed. God damn, this might as well have been a dream.

* * *

…**.That was some intense writing. I finished it in a about 2 days (give or take) AND it was just different than what I have written in quite some time. But it is Friday…and I supposed to finish this Thursday (BUT HEY, YESTERDAY WAS A HOLIDAY FOR ME), and I would not want to disappoint any of your or myself, for that matter. I put all my stuff in my disclaimer at the top…so if you didn't like the AU concepts or any of that shit…tough shit. I don't want to hear complaining that it doesn't appease your lifestyle. On the other hand, criticism on how I could have crafted the world to be more believable is welcome. I constantly strive to change and better myself and my writing. **

**And. THIS WAS A ONE-SHOT. As in…it's over. Yeah.**


End file.
